


Sensitivities

by frau_kali



Series: 30 Weeks of Cherik [7]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Canon Disabled Character, Declarations Of Love, Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Cuba, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is different for Charles post Cuba, but Erik is still determined to be as generous a lover as he usually is. Set during 'If You Loved Me', my canon divergent DoFP AU fic, but that's not required reading for this.</p><p>(For week 7: nipple play.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivities

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, sorry for this being over a week late! I've got RSI (actually it's probably mild carpal tunnel syndrome at this point, some dictation software might get used for the time being with these fics) and it's been really bad lately, making lots of typing difficult. And then, of course, because this is a post-Cuba smut fic, my inner history major refused to let me get away with posting it without doing a bunch of research on paraplegic sex. Sometime later I'll post my findings and the headcanons that go with them to tumblr.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing smut of this kind, so I hope I didn't screw it up, research or no. I do plan to write more fics like this in the future, too. And I shall try not to be late again next time. So I should hopefully have another fic later this week.
> 
> As the summary says, this is set during [If You Loved Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3254516/chapters/7094735), but it's not required reading to understand it.

As he sat on the bed kissing Erik, Charles wanted to think that, for the fist time in nearly ten years, he felt something akin to happiness, but he knew that would be jumping the gun. Erik wasn't going to stay, he had to keep reminding himself, always shoving down those thoughts just in case he accidentally projected them. His telepathy was still a little out of control, and he was still reeling from using Cerebro, from seeing Raven in the jungles of Vietnam.

But Erik was here, now, kissing him like Charles asked, grounding him, opening his mind and letting Charles in like he'd done all those years ago. He groaned softly, tongue slipping past Erik's lips, coaxing out something more wanting from the other man.

Erik twisted on the bed, pressing further against Charles, hand slipping over Charles' chest now, fingers pressing against overly sensitive skin. Charles tipped his head forward, hands pushing into Erik's hair, clinging to him, demanding more of something he'd not had in years.

Then Erik's thumb brushed over his right nipple through the light fabric of his shirt. He jerked forward, breaking the kiss to gasp softly.

“Sorry,” Erik said quickly, pulling his hand away, looking a bit alarmed. “I didn't mean to--”

Glancing down, Charles could see the bulge tenting Erik's pants, and he smiled inwardly. Of course Erik hadn't had the _option_ for sex, and probably not even masturbation, in these last few years. A pang of sympathy went through him then, not just for that, but for the solitary confinement Erik had to go through, cut off from his mutation and from most human contact.

Emboldened by that, and his own desire for this, for _Erik_ , he pressed his friend's hand back against that spot. “It's alright, love,” he said, “everything's just much more sensitive up here now, but I'd rather you not stop.” _It feels lovely._

“You mean-- You want to?” Erik asked, looking surprised. A swirl of doubt (how would they do this, what if he did it wrong?), guilt (he'd made Charles like this, taken his legs) and uncertainty (should they be doing this, Charles hadn't forgiven him, he knew) swept through Erik's thoughts, all of it so loud Charles would've heard it even if he wasn't in Erik's mind.

He tried to send something akin to reassurance Erik's ways. Yes, he still hadn't quite forgiven him, but he also still loved him, no matter how much he tried not to, or how much he sometimes hated that he did. And he wanted to enjoy whatever time he could get with him, no matter how fleeting, before Erik inevitably ran away again.

 _Yes,_ Charles' enthusiastic mental voice said, _very much. I've missed you, Erik, and there hasn't been anyone else. I tried... but none of them were you._ He remembered how he'd gone out to the local pub shortly after he'd begun taking Hank's serum, looking for someone pretty to take his mind off the dreams he kept having of Erik. Of course, even that hadn't helped; Erik was then, like now, a pervasive presence who had wormed his way into Charles' heart.

 _Well, I am rather unique,_ Erik sent, smug and only partly serious. He undid the buttons of Charles' shirt now, slowly, and Charles, in lieu of a reply, pulled open Erik's trousers, moving quicker than Erik was.

Erik kissed him again, drowning out the first moans pulled from Charles' lips when those calloused fingertips brushed over his bare nipples. A spike of pleasure slid through him, like electricity on his skin whenever Erik touched him. He leaned into that, wanting more, always more, deprived of it for so long.

At the same time, he wanted something else, too, maybe even a little more than Erik's hands. He pushed his fingers into his friend's pants, closing them around his length, all hot and hard just for him. And as big as he remembered. With one awkward stroke, it became Erik's turn to break the kiss and moan softly.

Using both hands, Charles helped Erik shove his trousers and underwear down enough to free his cock from all that confinement. Licking his lips, he took Erik's dick in hand properly, stroking him from base to tip, thumb running over the head where he was already leaking precome. Charles used that to his advantage, spreading around as much of it as he could to aid in stroking over the shaft. Erik still had the most beautiful cock he'd ever seen.

Breathing against Erik's neck, Charles pressed a kiss there, relishing in his moans even though his friend had nearly stopped touching his nipples. “ _Erik..._ ” Charles groaned, softly. _Want to suck you off, I've missed that, having you in my mouth..._ He missed Erik inside him, too, but that would be so different now, something he'd mostly feel from Erik's side, and he wasn't ready to propose that. Oh, he could take the serum again, certainly, so he could ride him properly, but Erik would no doubt forbid that. And really, sex with telepathy was a wonder he'd nearly forgotten.

“Charles-- If you-- If you keep doing that, I might--” Erik managed, arching up into Charles' languid strokes. He only allowed it for a few more seconds before he took Charles' hand to stop him, pulling back enough so their eyes could meet. “I want to take care of you,” he whispered. “You, Charles, then they'll be plenty of time for you to indulge yourself. First let me indulge you.”

A burst of deep want, the kind that had been building up for years, from Erik's mind kept Charles from protesting. Erik had always been quite a generous lover, and now Charles felt no compulsion to rob him of that inclination, since he didn't do it out of pity, but because he wanted to, because he still _wanted_ Charles, even like this.

As he placed Charles' hand down on the sheets, away from his clearly aching cock, Erik smirked at him. “I'm always going to want you, Charles, even when we're both old and grey, and you're still just as insufferably naive, perhaps even more than now.”

“Well, I'll always want you even if you're just as cynical, my friend,” Charles replied, a callback to an exchange they sometimes had before Cuba. Only now it felt bittersweet, and he tried not to think too much on that.

Erik merely smirked, and Charles gasped softly then, as long fingers slid under his shirt and along his sides, dragging sparks over his skin, setting alight nerves that hadn't been stoked like that for such a long time, and in a way only Erik ever could.

“You--” Using his hands as leverage made it easy for Charles to push into Erik's touch. _You can take off my shirt, you know,_ he finished mentally, not trusting his voice.

Clearly needing no extra encouragement, Erik pushed the unbuttoned shirt over Charles' shoulders, pulling off with his friend's help. Charles tossed it aside with his usual disregard for his clothing during sex, the kind he saw still bothered Erik just a little bit, though not enough to stop, of course, never enough for that--

“You're thinking too loudly,” Erik whispered, “something should be done about that.”

“Sorry, I still don't have complete con--” The words were cut off in favour of a gasp as Erik began mouthing over his shoulder, fingertips sliding up both his arms, as if mapping him out, learning his body all over again. Even the kisses were light, but Erik's warm mouth, his tongue, felt like heaven against Charles' skin, and the sweet way Erik seemed determined to kiss every freckle on his shoulder warmed his heart. Sometimes even Erik Lehnsherr could be sweet.

“Mmm, you were right,” Erik purred against his skin, his hands sliding along Charles' chest, deliberately avoiding his nipples, fingers pressing in harder, “very sensitive, enough to make you moan for me.” He leaned in and kissed Charles' neck, then suddenly bit down lightly, sucking a mark into the pale column of skin.

“ _Erik!_ ” Charles did more than just moan, he cried out, pleasure sparking through him, the feeling almost akin to how it felt when Erik sucked his cock, back when he could feel that. Erik's hands on him felt similar, too, particularly as he got closer to his nipples.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Erik said softly, chuckling as his teeth pulled at Charles' earlobe now, drawing another gasp from the telepath's lips, the words enough to make Charles wonder if he'd been projecting again.

“ _Please_ \-- Erik, you-- I want you to-- you have to touch me--” He somehow managed, far too unfocused for mental communication now, and still so out of practice with it, at least in situations like these.

“Here?” Erik smirked, all smug, as he finally, _finally_ brought both his hands to Charles' sensitive, aching nipples. They'd been sensitive before the injury, but now they, along with his neck apparently, were the two strongest focal points of pleasure for him, replacing the sensitivity he used to feel in his cock.

Only now his cock was hard, and he felt only dimly aware of it, but it was still happening. Erik must've noticed it, too, because he was also looking down, hesitating, before looking at Charles again. “I thought--” He started, and Charles caught his thoughts wondering if he ought to touch.

“That's entirely your doing,” he replied softly, “but I can hardly feel it, not anymore. I'd rather you just--” He sucked in a slow, ragged breath, his whole upper half still on fire. “Don't stop, keep doing what you're doing, Erik.”

“Alright.” The other came up for a kiss, brief and insistent before he returned to his previous position.

Erik pulled and twisted at the pink nubs, every movement like fire against Charles' skin, every little push making him moan, each sound louder than the last. He could feel himself racing toward something unmistakable, his orgasm building, and he knew it would be a mostly emotional event now, just a feeling, but as Erik sucked at his neck again, he found he didn't mind so much, it all felt so bloody wonderful.

Considering the way Erik's cock was still hard, dripping precome onto the sheets, and how Erik's hands shook as they moved with near complete devotion to their task, Charles knew he was projecting all his pleasure, even if not entirely intentionally this time. He also knew he didn't have it in him to stop, and that Erik probably wouldn't want him to. Besides, Erik used it masterfully, knowing just what to do more of.

He kissed down Charles' neck now, biting the whole way, then over his collarbone, stopping to mark him there, too, another bruise sucked into his skin to make Charles cry out his name. Both his hands grabbed Erik's head now, fingers shoved into his hair, making a mess of it, using that as leverage to shove himself into Erik's touch, Erik's mouth, Erik's tongue....

“Fuck, Erik, _yes_! Don't stop, please--” His eyes slipped closed, head falling back against the headboard.

“Never,” Erik groaned, and Charles didn't even need to see into his mind to know how on edge he was, to tell that he was right there with Charles, speeding toward his own orgasm carried by Charles' pleasure, and by years of pent of desire.

Somewhere in the haze of it, as Erik's mouth continued its journey downward, Charles found it in himself to take his lover's cock in hand, to stroke the aching length, even to run his thumb over the leaking slit, all until Erik was arching into his touch, moaning softly against his skin. And maybe it was the telepathy, feeling Erik's pleasure, but Charles was still hard, and he could feel just the tiniest bit of sensation from that; he didn't know if he was going to come in his pants or not, if it would be anything more than a feeling, but he barely had the brain power for such thoughts anymore, not with the way Erik was working him over.

“Want us to come together, darling,” Charles breathed out, his other hand still tangled in Erik's hair. _Love you so much, never want to lose you again--_ somehow slipped out, too, through his thoughts.

 _I never want to leave you again, either,_ Erik's answer came, and Charles didn't allow himself to think of how things said in the haze of pleasure shouldn't be taken seriously.

He didn't have much energy to concentrate on that, though, turning incoherent as Erik's mouth finally met his right nipple, taking it between his teeth and making him _scream_ , eyes clenched shut suddenly. His hand barely moved on Erik's cock, barely able to focus, but he gripped it hard enough that Erik could easily thrust into his fist, and he did.

“I'm-- Erik, you're going to make--” Charles stammered out, tongue and teeth against his nipple driving him mad, Erik's other hand working on his left nipple still, pinching and pulling. Every part of him that could still feel was on fire, all of it emanating out from the delicious treatment Erik kept providing to his chest, even the feel of Erik's thick cock thrusting into his hand felt absolutely fantastic.

Erik switched his other nipple then, replacing his hand with his mouth, and at that, Charles cried out once more, coming hard to the feel of Erik's lips and tongue, his beautifully talented fingers still working there to make sure neither of Charles' nipples ever stayed untouched through his orgasm.

It was different, this time, a purely emotional affair as he suspected it would be, but no less consuming or amazing. It felt like thousands of sparks over every still-feeling inch of him, all of it travelling back to where Erik was working him over. There was a wetness against his hand now, too, and heard Erik moaning loudly. When he opened his eyes, Charles realized he'd brought Erik off, too, and only in hindsight did he know he'd felt a mixture of both their orgasms, not just his own, those feelings together so much greater than apart. 

Erik slumped against him, head on his shoulder, arms moving around his waist when Charles' nipples and chest became too sensitive to touch. Charles, meanwhile, wiping his hand on the sheets and breathed a deep, shuddering breath as he took one of Erik's hands in his.

He also noticed, belatedly, that he was still half hard, but he didn't concern himself with that, it would go away soon enough. The first time he'd done this years ago, aided by nothing but his hands (and fantasies that hadn't made him hard like they used to), he'd come like he had before the beach, only he barely felt it. Strange how that hadn't happened this time. Still, he felt so very grateful for getting to experience this, and with Erik, too.

“Thank you,” he managed, “that was...” He couldn't think of a single word, not _just_ one, to describe it.

“Yes,” Erik answered, chuckling slightly, “yes, it was.” He pulled back and up enough to kiss Charles lightly, lazily, the post-coital haze still surrounding them both. In his heart, somewhere he'd buried for now, Charles knew this would be over eventually, probably sooner instead of later. Erik would leave again, he would probably always leave, but for now he could be grateful that Erik came back, that he was here with him, that he'd helped him so much.

He could hate Erik for leaving later, for now—no, _always_ , even with the hate—he was going to love him, and bask in the love Erik felt for him in return.

_Fin._


End file.
